<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aren’t My Thing by LearnedFoot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352901">Aren’t My Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot'>LearnedFoot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony always wanted Rhodey to care about his cars.</p><p>Or: a beginning, and an end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aren’t My Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts">textbookchoices</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A treat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cool, huh?”</p><p>“Are you even old enough to drive?”</p><p>Tony deflates a little, wounded. “I have a permit.”</p><p>Rhodey stifles a laugh. He likes this kid; the flashy wealth, not so much.</p><p>“Cars aren’t my thing,” he explains. “But I do want to see that robot you won’t shut up about.”</p><p>*</p><p>Tony leaves him the cars, and a note: <em>Unless you’re too old to drive.</em></p><p>“He always tried to convince me to care about these things,” Rhodey explains to Happy, sighing. “Guess he finally figured out how.”</p><p>He can almost hear Tony giggling, mischievous glint in his eye: <em>I win</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, feedback is loved &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>